Movie Night
by KricketWilliams
Summary: A short and spicy take on what happens just before and after Penelope shows up to tempt Derek with the popcorn in the 6 X 16 episode, "Coda." As usual, I don't own a thing.


_AN: Looking at the picture that inspired this, then seeing the episode related to it ("Coda"), I couldn't help but write this...This is for Betty-Anne, who asked for me to finish my slow tease I was doing the other day with this storyline...Thanks to Jenny for the title..._

Derek was stuck in the middle of paperwork. It was his least favorite part of his job, but after he had filled in for Hotch as Acting Unit Chief, he couldn't let the other man do it anymore. In fact, he was rather chagrined at himself that he had let Hotch do all of that for so many years. He knew his boss had stayed later than all of them, but he hadn't known why.

Sometimes, he was blind to things right in front of him...

He looked up from his desk and saw Penelope walk in, carrying her sexy red heels, a movie, and a bowl of popcorn. He hadn't heard anything; he'd just sensed she was there. They had a cosmic connection, the two of them, that couldn't be denied.

She held the movie up a bit more, and then the popcorn, giving him just the slightest hint of a smile, showing him she was ready to play. She hadn't needed to say a thing—he simply knew what she wanted.

He tossed his pencil he'd been holding and grinned back at her. It had been a long day—a long week—without her nearby. The paperwork could wait; he was ready to play, too.

Hell, yes.

They made it down the hall to one of the lounges. It was late in the evening. The only other agents there were Rossi and Cadet Seaver, and they'd be gone long before the movie ended. It was quiet and very dark in the BAU at night.

As she put the movie in the DVD player, he took a seat on the dark leather couch and asked, "What are we watching?"

He really liked this room. The warm yellow walls were soothing and relaxing, and the pictures were nondescript and ordinary, as if to calm, instead of excite. However, that had nothing to do with his reason for liking the room; it was the memories he and Penelope had built in there.

"_The Thomas Crown Affair_," she said, handing him the remote as she took her usual seat. She placed a pillow on her lap and patted it.

Taking his cue, he lay back on the couch, placing his head mostly on her lap, and only somewhat on the pillow. He put his feet up on the armrest on the other side, crossing his ankles.

"Sounds good," he murmured, and then clicked play.

Moments into the movie, she rested her hand on his chest, toying occasionally with the buttons on his gray Henley shirt. She absentmindedly traced patterns, tugged again at his buttons, and then went back to drawing on and caressing him.

Not so slowly, but surely, Derek found himself being turned on. Adding to her teasing movements, the movie suddenly heated up, with a dance scene that mimicked what they looked like most nights at the club. She'd lied to him when she'd said she couldn't dance a long time ago; no one could move like his Baby Girl.

That was it. Time to give her what she was asking for. After all, why fight a battle he didn't even want to win?

Growling low in his throat, he picked the remote off of his belly and handed it to her. "Take this."

As she reached for it, he slithered off the couch, landing in a kneeling position on the floor. The pillow had fallen off with his momentum, tumbling off her lap.

She gave him a curious look. "What are you...oooohh.."

He'd ended her questioning by picking up one of her adorable feet in his hands, rubbing the arch with his thumbs and cupping her heel with his palm. He knew she loved having her feet massaged, especially on days when she wore four inch killer heels to the office.

"Oh, Hot Stuff," she moaned huskily, after finally getting back the ability to speak. "That is...ooooh."

He repeated the motions on the other foot, before circling her ankles with his hands. He started massaging, sliding his hands up the length of her silky smooth calves, the skin there far softer than the satin sheets on his bed. He worked his hands up to her knees, teasing behind each curved joint in sensitive spots he knew she liked touched, tickled...licked.

"Derek," she murmured, her tone only slightly chastising. "We're at work..."

He slid his hands up the outsides of her thighs, reaching her hips.

"Nothing to worry about...no one is here," he murmured, and with a rough tug, slid her forward so that she was more reclined against the back of the couch.

Her eyes widened, her mouth formed an _Oh!_ of surprise, and her cheeks flushed to a beautiful rosy shade. It was one of the things he loved the most about her, that with all of her teasing and flirtation, he could still make her blush.

**For More of this story...Please see my profile!**


End file.
